Shards and Slivers
by DBirdie17
Summary: A series of ficlets and drabbles focused on the relationship between Michonne and Rick. (Richonne, Grimes Family 2.0) May be based on prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Rick grabbed the plastic container that Carol had brought over yesterday, hungry for something sweet to start the day. His smile quickly vanished as the opened lid revealed only remnants of the treats he had expected to find.

"I could have sworn there were at least three or four cookies left in here last night," he muttered to no one directly, yet loudly enough for a certain woman to hear.

Michonne ignored him, choosing instead to focus on landing the airplane full of oatmeal into Judith's mouth.

"Don't look at me," Carl huffed. "I didn't like them the first time around."

Rick chuckled to himself, recalling Carl's reaction to tasting them after dinner last night.

"Yeah, considering that I almost wound up wearing one after you tried it, I'd say that gets you off the hook." Rick side-eyed Michonne, knowing full well that she was pretending to disregard the conversation.

After scooping up another spoonful for Judith, Michonne realized that both Grimes boys were now fully staring at her, silent in their accusation.

"Me? Hold on...wait a minute," she stuttered, trying to deflect the attention off of herself. "Look, I'm not knocking Carol's baking skills, but I prefer my cookies with a little more, what's the word I'm looking for...um, taste?"

"So you realize you're knocking Carol's baking skills, right?", laughed Carl.

"Listen, she makes the best with what she's got. I just wish that included chocolate." Michonne paused, allowing the thought of such goodness to override her usual cool composure. She moaned, "Or Nutella." That last word glided off of Michonne's tongue almost erotically, much to Rick's surprise and pleasure.

"Nutella, huh? I never knew it was that, um, enticing. I definitely would have tried it, had I known." Rick teased, clearly trying to make Michonne as uncomfortable as possible. She wasn't having it, but Carl suddenly had the urge to get out of there.

"Wait. What? You've never had Nutella?" She asked, incredulously. "I don't understand. How are we even friends?"

"Wow, clearly I've been missing out."

"Oh, I am making it my mission to find you a jar, and believe me, WHEN I do, you will owe me big time."

"And you're going to save it just for "me", huh?", Rick asked, using air quotes. "Stash it in our...uh, this house for safe keeping, right?"

Michonne feigned indignation. "What are you implying, Grimes?"

Before his father could answer, Carl interjected. "Hey, Dad, can I go now?" he asked, feeling awkward with the direction this conversation was headed. "I promised Enid I would hang with her before my PT."

"Yeah, just make sure you take it easy, ok? You still have a ways to go before-"

"Yeah, I know, Dad," snapped Carl, as he stood up, grabbed his bag, and made his way to the door. Regretting his short-tempered response, he turned back around and unconvincingly stated, "I'm fine," before leaving.

Michonne and Rick exchanged a knowing look, a mix of concern and sympathy silently conveyed between them. Last night after dinner, while on their "hot date" on the couch, they had discussed Carl's moodiness. They both acknowledged that he needed support and love, both of which he was receiving in spades, but also some time and space.

They both glanced back towards the door and sighed.

"I hope he's ok," said Rick, knowing that he wasn't.

"He will be," assured Michonne. "We'll make sure of it."

The sound of giggling brought them back to the levity of their previous discussion as they both noticed Judith reaching for the crumb-filled container.

"I think we found the cookie thief," joked Michonne as she handed a crumb to the little girl.

Rick cocked his head to the side; a wide, sarcastic grin forming on his handsome face. Without taking his eyes off Michonne he quipped, "Yeah, I think we have."


	2. Chapter 2

This was a challenge from Tumblr: to write one sentence for each of the 12 categories listed. Enjoy!

Title: The Richonne Bakers Dozen Sentence Challenge  
Total Words: 380  
Ratings: M

1\. Angst-  
With his face drenched in tears, a shell-shocked Rick fell into Michonne's arms, gently stroked her hair, and begged, "Please tell me that motherfucker never touched you."

2\. AU  
Michonne silently gasped when she opened the door and saw Rick, decked out in his rented tux looking adorably awkward as he offered her a corsage while gawking at her in her prom dress.

3\. Crack (Richonne meets ALIENS)  
Corporal Grimes listened intently as the seemingly capable and intriguing lieutenant held her own in her debriefing of his motley crew of hardened marines.

4\. Future fic -  
After holding the mirror up for Michonne so that the soon-to-be-bride could see the flowers in her hair, Maggie smiled and whispered, "Rick's not going to be able to keep his hands off you."

5\. First Time -  
Rick fumbled with the stubborn clasp on Michonne's bra just long enough for her to gaze into his hungry eyes one more time before those mesmerizing blue orbs placed their attention elsewhere.

6\. Fluff-  
After his guard shift, Rick returned home, eager to surprise Michonne with the pretty white flower he had spotted in the woods from the watch tower.

7\. Humor-  
Witnessing Michonne, his woman who could slice and dice walkers with ease, shriek in terror at the sight of a little brown mouse scurrying across the kitchen floor caused Rick to snort milk out of his nose which sent Judith into a fit of giggles.

8\. Hurt/Comfort -  
Michonne quietly opened the shower door, placed her hand on Rick's shoulder, and gently placed soft kisses down his back, wishing they could wash away the anguish that the droplets could not.

9\. Romance (or Smut)-  
Forgetting the hell that led them to together, Michonne cried out Rick's name as every inch of her body was devoured by the gorgeous man on top of her.

10\. UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)  
Because Rick had been pressed behind her, his muscular arms grazing her body, Michonne's heart continued to race long after the threat of walkers at the barn door had subsided.

11\. Domestic-  
Rick shook his head and smiled when he mistakenly pulled out a pair of Michonne's panties from his dresser drawer, admiring both her pragmatism and the image in his head of her taking them off for him.

12\. Writer's Choice/Free Form.  
As sweet as it was, the bite from the apple did little to satisfy the growing hunger Rick felt for Michonne with every cell in his body.


	3. Chapter 3: Haircut

Rick entered their home through the garage and made a beeline to the kitchen, gingerly placing the grocery bags down on the counter. Trying to postpone the inevitable comments that were about to come his way, he made it a point to unload the bags as quietly as possible.

"Hi, honey," Michonne called out from her reading chair, too engrossed in her novel to look up. She was enjoying this lazy Saturday afternoon - a departure from the normal hustle and bustle of errands and activities - thanks to her husband's insistence that she take some much needed time for herself.

"Hey," was his curt reply.

Hearing him shuffle back and forth with the groceries, she got up and strolled over to the kitchen to help.

"Did you get bacon and eggs for breakfast tomorr-Oh!" Michonne recoiled in surprise, having caught sight of Rick as she rounded the corner.

"Before you say anything," Rick pleaded, holding out his hand as if attempting to calm a wild stallion, "Joe wasn't there today. This is not what I asked for."

Michonne squinted, hoping that her eyes just needed some adjusting after wearing her reading glasses, but much to her dismay, that didn't seem to help.

"There was a new stylist there today...Jessie," he sighed, the bitter taste of regret on his lips as he uttered her name. "Let's just say she was a little too enthusiastic with the scissors."

"A _little_?"

"I thought I'd surprise you with a nice trim," he grimaced, gripping the back of his newly exposed neck for effect, "but this isn't what I had in mind."

Michonne sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him in close. She couldn't help but notice how adorably hot he was when flustered, despite the criminal removal of those luscious curls of his.

Rick grinned playfully as Michonne undid the top few buttons of his plaid shirt to inspect his chest, running her fingers up and down as if counting every hair. She applied the same technique to his face before finding her way to his exposed neck, her hands devoid of the usual pleasure that awaited them there.

"Glad to see that this Jessie woman showed _some_ restraint," she smirked, caressing his perfectly trimmed beard for emphasis, "But if she ever touches your curls again, I'll be doing some cutting of my own."

"No need to worry," he assured her, "That's the last time that woman gets anywhere near me."

"Damn right," she nodded emphatically before a sly grin crept up. "But, you're going to have to make it up to me somehow."

"Well I did get you one of those chocolate muffins from The Red Door Bakery that you love so much."

"Uh huh. Keep talking."

"And the kids are out of the house for at least another couple hours," he murmured, hooking his finger through one belt loop of her jeans to reel her in closer.

"They are, aren't they?" she smiled.

"They are..."


End file.
